Masque
by Conejitarmonia
Summary: Tal vez, una máscara es la unica opción que Adrien tiene para sentir a la mujer que ama sin restricciones. (Fanfic inspirado en los preciosos dibujos de Lunian)


_**Fanfic inspirado en los preciosos dibujos de Lunian, los cuales inicialmente vi en Tumblr, pero como la página se puso tonta, ahora están nuevamente en su Twitter. Lunibean para SFW y Lunsinnn para NSFW.**_

 _ **EDIT: Ahora sí, no sé que ocurrió con el archivo. Tal vez debería usar otro tipo de nombres para los documentos.**_

 _ **Fega, muchas gracias por avisame.**_

* * *

Adrien no podía creer que realmente era Ladybug la persona que tenía enfrente.

Pero lo era; la hermosa chica que estaba sentada sobre su cama era la mujer que le robaba los pensamientos, deseos y miradas.

Ella sólo llevaba puesta una pequeña camiseta negra de tirantes y sus pantaletas rojas que combinaban a la perfección con ese pequeño antifaz encaje que había conseguido para que pudiera proteger su identidad.

Podía parecer estúpido pero usar ese tipo de mascara era la única idea que se le había ocurrido para poder tocarse sin el estorbo que significaban los trajes. Así, ella podía estar destransformada y no poner en riesgo su identidad.

—Recuerda decirme si algo está mal, M'lady. — Susurró mientras se acercaba para enredar sus dedos en la base del cráneo, jugando con su cabello suelto. Ella asintió tímidamente, moviéndose para poder quedar sentada sobre las piernas del rubio.

No tardaron en besarse como ya muchas veces habían hecho, pero esta vez sin darse el tiempo para ser delicados; ahora solo sentían necesidad pura.

Ladybug no podía mantener las manos quietas de la misma forma respetuosa en la que Adrien realmente trataba de hacerlo cuando acariciaba únicamente sus hombros desnudos; ella era más atrevida. Lentamente, abandonó la boca del rubio, cayendo por su cuello con pequeñas mordidas, mientras que sus manos de introducían en la camiseta de él, dándose el lujo de acariciar su firme abdomen.

El chico dejó escapar un gemido, que para ella fue el sonido más adorable del mundo. Sin embargo él no pudo seguir quedándose atrás, ya que lo único que realmente los separaba eran sus prendas inferiores, una cárcel tan estúpidamente delgada. Ayudándose con una mano que descansó en las caderas contrarias, lentamente comenzó a mover a la chica en un lento vaivén; tratando de frotar sus intimidades.

Ladybug comenzó a tirar de la camiseta ajena para poder quitársela. A lo que Adrien contestó, alzando los brazos para que ella pudiera hacerlo. Le dio unos segundos para que ella observará cada músculo marcado en su torso antes de cambiar sus posiciones y dejarla apoyada sobre la cama, con él ubicado entre sus piernas.

—No puedo creerlo...—Susurró, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. — Te quiero muchísimo.

—Yo también te quiero. — Respondió alzando su mano para acariciar su rostro. El chico le dio la sonrisa más linda que en algún momento había visto, llenando su corazón de confianza. Sus bocas se volvieron a buscar por inercia, mientras que esta vez Adrien introducía sus manos por debajo de la delgada camiseta, extasiado por lo suave que era la piel de la chica en esos lugares que nunca antes había visto.

—Adelante…— Susurró Ladybug, dándole el permiso que buscaba para retirar su ropa. Él asintió tomando la prenda desde el borde y alzándola lentamente. No existen palabras suficientes en el universo para describir la maravillosa vista que estaba recibiendo. Sus senos lucían como dos capullos de rosas perfumados, como un claro de luna posado sobre su cama llamándolo a poseerlos con su boca; acción que realizó lentamente, dándose todo el tiempo del universo para rodear sus pezones con la lengua además de marcar su piel.

Luego de asegurarse de guardar en su memoria cada pequeño sonido, cada gemido o pequeño suspiro; la abrazó con fuerza contra su torso desnudo, cubriéndola con su cuerpo como si sintiera miedo de que alguien más pudiera verla en la misma condición que él podía disfrutarla.

Ella volvió a besarlo tan lento que con cada movimiento de su boca sentía que se sofocaba por necesidad.

Así bajo sus manos por la cadera de la chica sujetándose desde su trasero para acercar sus entrepiernas. Aunque quería ir lento, fue inevitable rozar su erección cubierta por la ropa interior, en contra de las húmedas pantaletas ajenas, simulando pequeñas embestidas; al igual que como había hecho previamente, pero despertando miles de sensaciones desconocidas.

—No puedo esperar por hacerte mía…— Adrien comentó cerca de su oído, mientras continuaba con el movimiento. Los ojos de Ladybug lucían gigantescos, como si estuvieran llenos de lágrimas, recordándole un poco los de Marinette; también sus mejillas estaban tan sonrojadas como el traje que utilizaba normalmente cuando él decidió comenzar a quitarle las bragas.

Inmediatamente ella sintió su pequeño cuerpo tensarse, ¿Estaba realmente lista para dar ese paso tan importante? No lo creía. Estaba loca de amor por Adrien y era capaz de entregarse a él en cada pequeño aspecto posible, pero estaba segura de que ese no era el momento para hacerlo. Así que juntando fuerza de voluntad de todas las partes posibles, llevó sus pequeñas manos hasta las de él, consiguiendo que su acción se detuviera. Si Adrien era realmente la persona con quién debía compartir su primera vez, él se detendría cuando se lo pidiera.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Y-yo no puedo. No me siento lista para continuar con esto. — Adrien sonrío llevando sus manos hasta el colchón y besando la frente de la chica. Entendía lo importante que era respetar las decisiones la mujer que ama. Ella le sonrió tímidamente, antes de besar una de sus mejillas. — No puedo tener sexo contigo sin que conozcas a la persona que soy sin la máscara.

—Me hiciste profundamente feliz sólo con el hecho de poder acariciar tu piel sin estúpido traje en medio. Te quiero y voy a esperar todo el tiempo necesario.

El rubio se bajó del cuerpo de Ladybug, acomodándose a su lado para que ella pudiera esconderse en su pecho mientras que él acariciaba su lindo cabello; tratando de ignorar esa erección que comenzaba a molestarle. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a esperar la vida entera por ella.

* * *

 _ **Como persona profundamente feminista no me pude resistir a escribir esto cuando una persona me mandó un mensaje, explicando la mucha falta que hace en el fandom. Siento que es muy importante escribir sobre relaciones sanas y eso tiene mucho que ver con el consentimiento. Aunque no debieran, hay muchas personas menores de edad que leen este tipo de historias. Vivimos en una sociedad muy extraña, en la que muchas veces nos enseñan que por amor tenemos que entregarnos aunque no estemos totalmente seguras de hacerlo. Tener relaciones sexuales es un acuerdo mutuo, en el que uno deposita total confianza en el otro. Hay que expresar claramente cuando algo ya no es de nuestro agrado. Decir "No" es No. Y todas las personas del universo deberían tener eso claro. Si no lo entiende, claramente no es el indicado.**_

 _ **No quiero ponerme más densa con el asunto, espero que se haya entendido la idea.**_

 _ **¡Además este es el primer fanfic del año! Realmente esperaba alcanzar a terminarlo para que fuera el último del año anterior pero bueno. Este 2019 espero poder escribir mucho más y por lo mismo decidí que voy a recibir peticiones. Así que si tienen una idea sobre algo que quiera leer, pueden enviarlo a mis mensajes privados o dejarlo como comentario en cualquiera de mis historias.**_

 _ **Besitos y que tengan una linda semana**_


End file.
